Nadie decide a quien amar
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Sasuke decide ir a un internado para alejarse de su hermano, quien lo ama, ya que no puede corresponder el sentimiento. En dicho internado conoce a un chico de quien se enamora.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto**

**Advertencias: Incesto, Lemon, Yaoi**

**

* * *

  
**

Entró en la habitación señalada, cerrando con brusquedad la puerta tras de si. Arrojó su equipaje a una de la cama que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de la habitación, pegada contra la pared.

Recorrió la habitación con sus orbes oscuros, inspeccionando bien cada rincón. Había algunos libros y otros objetos esparcidos en el suelo, y una mochila al pie de la cama que se encontraba al lado derecho de la habitación, pegada contra la pared.

Dicha cama se encontraba deshecha, y con ropa sobre ella. También había un pequeño objeto cuadrado.

El joven se acerco por inercia y, también, por curiosidad. Quizás era algún retrato de su nuevo compañero.

_Compañero. _Odiaba esa palabra. Consideraba a los compañeros, amigos y pareja como algo que sólo estorba, algo completamente irrelevante en la vida. Es por eso que no tenía amigos ni pareja. Y nunca, jamás, trabajaba en equipo.

El único contacto social que tenía era su hermano, Itachi. ¡Como lo odiaba!

Él era la razón por la cual terminó en ese lugar, en ese internado, alejado de su hogar, de su vida, si es que a eso se le podía llamar vida.

Observó de reojo el objeto cuadrado, sin duda era una fotografía, pero ¿era su _compañero _quién aparecía en dicha imagen? No lo sabía, pero sospechaba que así era.

El retrato era de dos chicos, ambos rubios. El mayor tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros, recogido en una coleta y peinado de modo que le tapaba un lado del rostro. El otro chico, el menor, llevaba el cabello más corto, y en sus mejillas había unas marcas, tres a cada lado, como bigotes. Los ojos de ambos eran azules como el cielo.

Posiblemente eran hermanos.

_Hermanos. _Otra palabra que odiaba, la razón es más clara que el agua.

Si no fuera por él, por su maldito hermano, seguiría con su vida normal, en una escuela normal (aunque de índole privada), cerca de su hogar, y no tendría que compartir habitación con nadie.

Sintió un dolor de cabeza, y llevó su mano derecha a su sien, como si así pudiera curar la migraña.

Retrocedió varios pasos, y terminó tropezando con la cama donde dejo caer sus cosas minutos antes, cayendo sobre la misma.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar eso?

Su mente retrocedió en el tiempo, llegando al momento preciso para repetir la escena que lo llevo al internado.

—Sasuke—había dicho Itachi, atrapando las muñecas del menor. Reteniéndolo—Escúchame—pidió, no, ordenó con voz autoritaria.

—Ya te escuché los suficiente—replicó el menor, intentando liberarse del agarre, pero sus intentos fueron en vano, Itachi no pensaba dejarlo escapar de esa innegable verdad.

Itachi, haciendo caso omiso de los deseos de su hermano, colocó sus labios sobre los de este, presionándolos con fuerza. Quería llegar más lejos, se imaginaba a Sasuke correspondiendo el beso, se imaginaba a ambos desvistiéndose mutuamente, se imaginaba a Sasuke gritando su nombre, gimiendo de placer, suplicando más.

Las imágenes mentales que invadían su imaginación, provocaron que, por un momento, el mayor de los Uchiha aflojara el agarre con el que sujetaba a su hermano menor.

—¡Basta!—gritó Sasuke, empujando con brusquedad a su hermano—¡Somos hermanos!—exclamó furioso.

¿Qué se creía Itachi? ¿Acaso no entendía el significado de la palabra "No"?

—Te amo—dijo Itachi, muy seguro.

—Yo a ti no—respondió Sasuke con frialdad.

Por eso, si no fuera por eso, no se habría visto obligado a alejarse de Itachi.

Decidió irse tan lejos como le fuera posible, necesitaba alejarse de su hermano. No soportaba escuchar tantos "Te amo" provenientes de él, de su sangre, de su hermano mayor.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Itachi sintiera por él, ¿por qué habría de importarle si no era su culpa? Tan sólo le molestaba la presencia de su hermano, le molestaban las palabras de amor que le dirigía, ¿acaso no entendía que era un amor no correspondido, algo que de ninguna forma sucedería sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara?

Por eso se alejo, no había forma de que correspondiera a ese pecaminoso amor por que, simplemente, no amaba a Itachi. No sentía ningún tipo de afecto hacía él. ¿Acaso no podía entenderlo? ¿Por qué seguía insistiendo?

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?—una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sasuke alzó la vista para ver a quien pertenecía la voz.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kshimoto**

* * *

Capitulo 2.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?—una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Sasuke alzó la vista para ver a quien pertenecía la voz.

Frente a él se encontraba el chico del retrato, mirándolo inocentemente con esos ojos azul cielo.

Sasuke no respondió. Tan sólo se limito a observar al chico rubio, su compañero, aunque le dolía admitir que lo era.

Inspeccionó al rubio, de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera cautivado por su belleza. Pero eso era imposible. ¿Sasuke Uchiha, cautivado por la belleza de alguien? Sólo de pensarlo provoca risa. Sasuke sólo es capaz de cautivarse por su propia belleza, jamás se fijaría en alguien que no fuera el mismo.

El rubio sonrió alegremente al percatarse de la mirada del Uchiha que denotaba curiosidad.

—Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki—se presentó. Había mucha energía impregnado en su voz—.Creo que seremos compañeros a partir de ahora. Espero poder llevarme bien contigo—dijo, extendiendo su mano en un gesto amistoso.

Sasuke golpeó la mano del rubio, alejándola, y se incorporó velozmente para quedar a la misma altura de este, aunque claro, el rubio era ligeramente más bajo que el Uchiha.

—Que quede claro—habló el moreno, con frialdad—Tu y yo no somos compañeros ni amigos, ni nada. Simplemente estamos obligados a permanecer en la misma habitación—aclaró, molesto.

—Amargado—musitó Naruto entre dientes.

Sasuke lo miró con un dejo de ira, ¿amargado? ¿Qué se creía ese rubio para llamarlo así, a él, el gran Sasuke Uchiha?

Naruto se dio media vuelta, alzó sus brazos para colocar sus manos sobre su nuca, y avanzó hacia su lecho, dejándose caer sobre el mismo.

Agarró la fotografía donde aparecían él y su hermano, y la observó con ternura para después suspirar resignado.

Sasuke lo miraba de reojo, pero aparto la vista al verse descubierto por la azulina mirada de su compañero de habitación.

—¿Tienes hermanos?—indagó el rubio.

—Uno—respondió Sasuke, sin saber por que demonios respondió, ¿qué rayos le importaba al rubio si tenía hermanos o era hijo único?—¿Y tú?—cuestionó Uchiha, sin darse cuenta de la pregunta que hizo, ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Qué le importaba ese rubio molesto? Sí, molesto, esa palabra lo describía perfectamente.

Ese modo tan energético de hablar, y esa amabilidad con que lo recibió. Le habló como si fueran amigos o algo parecido, algo demasiado molesto, según Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Te interesa?—cuestionó el rubio en respuesta, con voz serena.

A Sasuke eso le causo más enojo, ¿cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso no había sido el rubio torpe quien comenzó con la conversación sobre hermanos, preguntándole si tenía uno?

—Yo respondí a tu pregunta—dijo Sasuke, tratando de conservar la compostura, tarea algo difícil.

—Dime, ¿alguna vez has amando?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—cuestionó Sasuke y, de pronto, la imagen de Itachi apareció en su mente. De nuevo él, la causa de su desgracia, la causa de que, justo en ese momento, estuviera obligado a convivir con Naruto.

—Te responderé si tengo hermano cuando me digas tu nombre—afirmó el rubio.

—¿Por qué cambias de tema?—cuestionó el moreno. Realmente le tenía sin cuidado la razón, pero, por alguna razón, ese rubio no le agradaba.

—¿Me dirás tu nombre?

—Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha—respondió con su frialdad de siempre.

—Tengo un hermano mayor—dijo Naruto.

—¿Cómo se llama?—cuestionó Sasuke, sin comprender el motivo de su pregunta. ¿Qué rayos le importaba el nombre? No era su asunto.

—¿Cómo se llama el tuyo?—indagó Naruto, dispuesto a no responder hasta que Uchiha lo hiciera.

A Sasuke le molesto la pregunta. ¿Tenía que decir el nombre de su hermano, ese nombre que tanto odiaba?

—Itachi—respondió por fin, ocultando la irá que sentía en su fuero interno.

—Deidara—dijo Naruto—.Así se llama mi hermano, y la razón de que me encuentre aquí.

Esa oración despertó el interés de Sasuke. Así que el rubio torpe también tenía ciertos problemas con su hermano mayor. Momento, ¿por qué le importaba eso?

—¿Por qué lo dices?—cuestionó Uchiha, disimulando su interés.

—Mi padre me obligo a venir a este internado, para alejarme de mi hermano—confesó.

—¿Por qué?—nuevamente, Sasuke se maldijo en su fuero interno por seguir entablando conversación con el de ojos azules.

—Por que lo amo—soltó Naruto sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente salió de su habitación, confundido.

Mil pensamientos iban y venían a la vez, amontonándose en su cerebro, no permitiéndole pensar con claridad. Y lo último que dijo el rubio, que amaba su hermano Deidara, fue como un detonante.

Sasuke estaba molesto consigo mismo por no comprender lo que le ocurría, lo que sentía, lo que pensaba. ¿Qué tal si… se trataba de amor?

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**agradecimientos:** Haliuzumaki, Mikuruneechan

**disclaimer**: los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto

**Nota**: este capitulo es sobre Deidara y su relación con Naruto.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Hace una semana ya que su hermano se había marchado. Se culpaba a él mismo por no haberlo evitado, por no intervenir. Se maldecía en su fuero interno. La irá era creciente.

De su garganta dejo escapar un gruñido, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su escritorio, destruyendo algunas de las pequeñas figuras hechas de arcilla que se encontraban sobre el mismo.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, extrayendo un pequeño aparato, un celular de esos que tienen cámara integrada. El fondo de pantalla era una fotografía de su hermano menor, Naruto. Observó bien todos los rasgos de Naruto, observó su rubio cabello que brillaba con los sublimes rayos del sol, observó su alegre mirada de color azul como si del cielo mismo se tratase, observó su sonrisa, su bella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que siempre portaba.

Sonrió para sus adentros, quizás una simple fotografía no era suficiente, quizás necesitaba que Naruto estuviera presente, pero se conformaba con ver la bella imagen del menor.

—_Deidara, necesito que hablemos_—recordó de pronto, la celestial voz de su hermano que, en esa ocasión, sonaba preocupada.

La sonrisa se le borró del rostro cuando el video comenzó a reproducirse dentro de su mente, y, nuevamente, la cólera se apodero de él.

—_¿Qué quieres, hermano?—_había respondido Deidara, altanero, como siempre.

_Naruto comenzó a acercarse, nervioso, algo muy raro en él. Siempre estaba feliz y desbordante de energía, parloteando como perico sin que nadie pudiera clamar su entusiasmo. Deidara no entendía el por qué de ese repentino cambio de actitud._

—_¿Sucede algo?—cuestionó el mayor._

_Naruto no respondió, lo que hizo fue acercar su rostro al del mayor, causando un poco de nervios en este último, y, al final, le plantó un beso, leve, casi como un simple roce. _

—_Te amo—dijo Naruto al separarse, temiendo a la respuesta que pudiera dar el mayor._

_Deidara no sabía que decir, ¿amor? Nunca había pensado en eso, y menos colocando a su hermano como objeto de deseo. Le clavó la mirada a Naruto, mientras pensaba en esa palabra, amor. ¿Podría llegar a sentir algo como eso por su hermano menor? En ese momento no se le ocurrió forma mejor de averiguarlo que "experimentar", mejor dicho, no se le ocurrió forma más irresponsable y, además, estúpida de averiguarlo. _

_Sí, irresponsable era la palabra correcta para definir lo que hizo, causando una falsa esperanza en el ingenuo menor. _

_Lo que hizo fue rodear el cuello del menor con sus brazos, y acercarse para besarlo. No se trataba de un simple roce, sino de un verdadero beso que el menor correspondió. _

_Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, sin decir nada. _

_Naruto sonrió después de unos segundos, y se aferró al cuerpo del mayor, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de este. _

_Deidara sonrió de medio lado. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía, sólo pensaba que su hermanito podría resultar ser un buen partido, alguien digno de tan grandioso artista._

_Naruto se separó del cuerpo de Deidara, y comenzó a avanzar en dirección a la puerta, siendo interceptado por el mayor y, después, besado._

_Está vez ninguno de los dos se conformaría con un simple beso, no, ahora tenían que llegar más lejos._

_Deidara arrastro a Naruto hasta la cama, empujándolo para que cayera sobre ella, y después se posesiono sobre él. _

_Llevó sus labios al cuello del menor, recorriéndolo con besos y dejando marcas de mordidas en el proceso._

_Naruto, por supuesto, no se quedó atrás. Sus manos desabotonaron la camisa que el mayor llevaba encima, y, esta vez, fue el quien besó, pero, a diferencia de Deidara, Naruto comenzó su recorrido en el abdomen, para después llegar al cuello y, finalmente a los labios. _

_Deidara estaba dispuesto a retomar el control de la situación, ni en broma dejaría que su hermano pequeño lo dominara. Pero como no todo es perfecto, como siempre que alguien cree estar en el mejor momento de su vida tiene que ocurrir algo que transforme ese momento de perfecto en lo contrario, su padre apareció en ese preciso momento. _

_Continuara… _


	4. Chapter 4

Agradecimientos: Enit Shadow, blueicetower, HaliUzumaki, Hina-chan

disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de kishimoto

* * *

Capitulo 4.

Deidara gruño ante el recuerdo, ¿qué se creía su padre para interrumpirlo así? No tenía ningún derecho de entrar así a SU habitación.

Un dolor de cabeza comenzó a invadirlo, llevó sus manos a sus sienes, frotándolas para alejar el dolor y, si era posible, el recuerdo.

Ese recuerdo que lo atormentaba día y noche sin cesar. Ni siquiera tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, sólo le fue otorgado ese efímero instante cuando el menor confesó sus sentimientos, sólo eso y las caricias que le siguieron. Casi lo hacía suyo, casi… si tan solo su padre no hubiera aparecido.

Suspiró resignado. Echó un último vistazo a la imagen de Naruto en la pantalla del móvil, y después coloco este sobre el escritorio.

Con pasos pesados se dirigió hacia su lecho, y se dejo caer sobre el. No tenía sueño, simplemente necesitaba relajarse, relajarse y olvidar.

—_Enviaré a Naruto a un internado_—esta vez recordó la voz de su padre, esa voz que le hablaba con frialdad y con un dejo de molestia, como si lo estuviera reprendiendo.

—_¿Y?—fue la única respuesta que dio Deidara. Como diciendo: ¿A quién le importa_

_A él no le importaba, no en ese momento. En ese momento sólo lo veía como algo que pasó y ya, algo sin un significado verdadero, ¿qué era el amor para él, después de todo? Nada, Deidara sólo era capaz de sentir amor por su arte._

—_¿No te importa?—cuestionó su padre secamente. _

—_¿Por qué debería?—fue la respuesta de Deidara—Naruto fue quien empezó, no yo._

—_¿Por qué le seguiste el juego?—indagó su padre. Tenía que haber alguna razón, ¿o no?_

_Deidara no respondió, se mantuvo en silencio hasta que vislumbró a su hermano menor en el marco de la puerta. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos, preguntándose si había escuchado algo y, aún más importante, ¿cuánto había escuchado?_

_Su padre también se dio cuenta de la presencia del menor, y giró su rostro para verlo. Parecía decepcionado, triste._

_Era obvio que había logrado escuchar lo suficiente para saber que no era correspondido. _

—_Irás a un internado—le informó su padre. Naruto asintió._

_Su alegre sonrisa ya no adornaba su rostro, tampoco había brillo de felicidad en sus orbes azules, había brillo, pero era de tristeza, como si las lágrimas amenazaran con escapar de sus retinas._

_Partió al día siguiente, sin despedirse. Cosa que no le importo mucho a Deidara, al menos en ese momento. Pero con el pasar de los días comenzó a preguntarse si había hecho lo correcto, se preguntaba que hubiera pasado de haber intervenido en la cruel decisión de su padre._

La respuesta ahora estaba clara, no, de ninguna forma había hecho lo correcto, todo lo contrario. Para empezar, no debió seguirle el juego al menor. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado su tiempo para pensarlo, para explorar sus sentimientos y ver si podía llegar a corresponder ese amor que le era profesado.

Pero el hubiera no existe, es imposible retroceder el tiempo, lo hecho, hecho esta.

Un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, evaporando por completo sus imágenes mentales. Se trataba de un timbre, una alarma programada en su celular, recordándole el día que era y la hora que era.

No era tarde, al contrario, recién había amanecido, pero para alguien que debe ir a la universidad, el amanecer puede llegar convertirse en sinónimo de retardo si no se da prisa.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradecimientos: Jinjuriki del Jubi, kkshi-lover, Enit Shadow, Eru. Lawlieth  
**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto

Capitulo 5

Corría velozmente, le faltaba muy poco para llegar a su destino. Observo la hora que marcaba su celular, aún tenía tiempo, pero no era demasiado, tan sólo le quedaban escaso diez minutos. Pero si tenía suerte, quizás el profesor llegaría tarde.

Suspiró, era imposible que el profesor faltara, no tenía tanta suerte. Seguramente el profesor de ese nuevo semestre era muy puntual, después de todo, es la universidad, no la secundaria ni la primaria.

Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que había llegado. Detuvo su carrera, ya no hacia falta correr.

Sin embargo, cuando apenas iba a comenzar una caminata para ir al interior del edificio, alguien choco con él, provocando que un par de libros se resbalaran de sus manos.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, estúpido!—exclamó enojado, se enojaba con demasiada facilidad.

—Lo siento—respondió el joven que se había impacto contra él, al mismo tiempo que ambos se ponían de rodillas en el suelo. Deidara para recoger sus libros y el extraño para ayudarlo al ser él quien lo provocó.

—¿Crees que con una disculpa es suficiente?—replicó Deidara, pero calló al ver el rostro del joven. Era como un rostro hecho de porcelana y poseía una mirada oscura, igual que su cabello largo, recogido en una coleta baja.

_Hermoso. _Fue la única palabra que cruzó por la mente del rubio. Ese joven era hermoso…

La voz del joven sacó a Deidara de sus pensamientos.

—No tienes por que aceptar mis disculpas si no quieres—dijo, entregándole sus libros al rubio.

Deidara movió su cabeza en forma negativa, ¿hermoso? ¿En que diablos pensaba?

Recibió los libros, arrebatándoselos con brusquedad al joven de cabello negro.

—¡No te pedí que me ayudaras!—reclamó.

Sin embargo, el joven de cabello negro no respondió, se limitó a incorporarse y dirigirse al interior del edificio.

—_¿También estudia aquí?—_se cuestionó el rubio.

De pronto recordó que casi no le quedaba tiempo, miró la hora en su celular, rogando internamente para que aún le quedara aunque sea dos minutos. Pero, al parecer sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, de hecho, ya eran cinco minutos tarde.

Maldijo internamente, ¿podía ocurrir algo peor?

Se incorporó rápidamente y corrió hacia el plantel. Al entrar recibió una reprimenda del director por llegar tarde y, además, correr dentro de las instalaciones.

Su salón de clases se encontraba en el segundo piso, lo cual lo retrasaría aún más. A tropezones subió las escaleras. La buena noticia era que su salón era el segundo que se encontraba en la segunda planta, empezando a contar desde que terminan las escaleras.

La mala noticia era que…

Deidara tocó la puerta y esta fue abierta por un estudiante.

—Llega tarde—informó el maestro.

—Eso ya lo sé—musitó Deidara entre dientes, molesto.

El profesor le dirigió una mirada de enojo, y secamente le ordenó sentarse.

Ahí fue donde descubrió la peor noticia del día, el único asiento libre se encontraba al lado derecho del joven con quien tropezó al llegar, ¿acaso el mundo estaba en su contra? ¿O estaba recibiendo alguna especia de castigo por alguna mala acción?

Suspiró al verse sin más opción que tomar asiento en ese lugar, ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Tomar asiento en el suelo?

Durante toda la clase no hizo más que observar al de cabello negro, quien lo ignoraba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Me llamó Deidara—le informó el rubio, irritado. ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto para ignorarlo así?

—No me interesa—respondió el de cabello negro, fríamente, sin voltear a ver al rubio.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—indagó el rubio, tratando de disimular el enojo que le provoco la fría respuesta del moreno.

—¿Te interesa?—cuestionó este último.

—Aunque no quieras, seremos compañeros este semestre—se excusó Deidara.

—Pienso que el que no quiere que seamos compañeros eres tú—el moreno respondió diciendo lo obvio—.Pero, si tanto te importa, mi nombre es Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha—dijo.

Continuara….


	6. Chapter 6

**Agradecimientos: Kkshi-lover**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

Capitulo 6.

Ya había pasado una semana desde el inicio de las clases, desde que se conocieron.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, era como si estuvieran en la llamada "ley del hielo"

De vez en cuando Naruto intentaba entablar conversación con Uchiha, pero este siempre intentaba evitar la conversación, ¿por qué? El rubio no lo sabía. Quizás Sasuke lo estaba juzgando, no todos los días se tiene el _placer _de conocer a alguien que se enamoro de su hermano mayor.

Con su mirada fija en el techo de la habitación, su mente recordaba lo ocurrido con Deidara y como fueron descubiertos, y también recordaba las duras palabras que dijo su hermano.

—_¿Por qué debería importarme? Fue él quien me besó, no yo._

Una extraña sensación invadió su corazón cuando recordó esa frase. Le dolía, le dolía mucho, no soportaba el rechazo de su hermano. Y no dejaba de preguntarse el por qué. ¿Por qué si Deidara no sentía lo mismo le había correspondido al beso? ¿Por qué no dijo nada? ¿Por qué no lo apartó de él? ¿Por qué tenía que corresponderle para después rechazarle? ¿Es qué no tenía sentimientos? ¿O no se daba cuenta de que Naruto iba muy en serio?

Cerró sus ojos, y dejo escapar un suspiro, un largo suspiro de resignación.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, Sasuke—pronunció con una muy alegre, pero claramente falsa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—Naruto—dijo Sasuke.

Su nombre, al fin había pronunciado su nombre. Generalmente lo llamaba con insultos varios, pero en ese momento, por primera vez, ya no ocurrió así. Ahora había dicho esa palabra, _Naruto. _Pronunciándola como si se tratase de un hermoso poema.

El aludido —que permanecía recostado en su cama—se incorporó, no levantándose, más bien, sentándose, al ver que Uchiha se acercaba a paso lento hacia él.

—Naruto—volvió a pronunciar con su gélida voz, pero, a pesar de la frialdad, esa palabra, ese nombre, se escuchaba igual que un poema cuando salía de los labios de Uchiha.

Sasuke subió a la cama del rubio, quedando de rodillas frente a él, con sus cuerpos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿De verdad amas a tu hermano?—cuestionó impasible. Aún después de una semana no lograba comprender el por que le importaba tanto la vida del rubio, pero le importaba, no temía admitirlo.

Ese rubio molesto le llamaba demasiado la atención, desde el principió sintió atracción por él, sin embargo, en cierta medida, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero una parte de él lo admitía y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sin importar lo que las personas pudieran decir.

Naruto suspiró, era un suspiró llenó de tristeza, y bajo la mirada que mostraba la misma o más tristeza que el suspiro recién liberado.

—Sí—dijo con voz queda, le dolía hablar sobre ese asunto.

—Ya veo—dijo Sasuke—¿Y por qué estás aquí, lejos de él?—indagó.

—El no me corresponde—admitió el rubio, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima traicionera escapa de sus ojos.

Esa frase le dio un poco de esperanza a Uchiha, aunque no lo demostró.

Sasuke tomó el mentón del rubio, y lentamente levantó su rostro, para obligarle a mirarlo.

—Naruto…—no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer o decir, pero necesitaba decir algo ya—. Me… gustas—por fin se atrevió a confesar, luchando para que lo invadiera un sonrojo.

Naruto no dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir si ni todavía extrañaba a su hermano?

—No sé si te amo—volvió a hablar Sasuke al no obtener respuesta—, pero quiero que me dejes averiguar si puedo llegar a sentir amor por ti.

Sasuke acercó sus rostro al de Naruto, y rozo sus suaves labios, sin llegar a besarlo.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**Agradecimientos: Enit Shadow, Jinjuriki del Jubi, Kkshi-lover**

**Disclaimers: **los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama

Capitulo 7

—Me gustas—logró confesar Uchiha después de pensarlo unos días.

Acercó su rostro al de Naruto, y rozó sus tersos labios, pero sin llegar a besarlos.

—Yo…—el rubio no sabía que decir.

Sasuke era atractivo, sí. Su personalidad fría podría enamorar a cualquiera, está bien, eso también lo admitía.

Pero, ¿amor?

_Amor_…

Amor es lo que Naruto quería. Deseaba que alguien lo quisiera, pero ese alguien no era Sasuke. No podía evitarlo, él no lo decidió, simplemente ocurrió. Se enamoro de su hermano mayor sin darse cuenta, no quería enamorarse así, no decidió amarlo y, de ninguna manera, decidiría usar a Sasuke para obtener ese sentimiento anhelado que le habían negado.

—Tú no me gustas, lo siento—dijo, bajando la mirada, ocultándola entre sus mechones de cabello dorado.

¿Qué más podía decir?

—Entiendo—dijo Sasuke con su frívola voz de siempre. Había sido rechazado, pero no se rendiría.

No pensaba insistir, eso no era digno de él. Pero tampoco se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras su objeto de deseo anhelaba a alguien que no le correspondía y que, probablemente, jamás le correspondería.

De pronto sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, más exactamente, en el corazón.

De nuevo recordó aquel nombre que tanto odiaba, _Itachi. _La imagen del mayor se formó en su mente, la veía claramente. Ahí estaba él, su hermano, diciéndole que lo amaba, profesando ese hermoso sentimiento y siendo rechazado. El dolor se agudizó más.

¿Acaso se encontraba… arrepentido? No, eso era imposible. ¿Por qué iba a arrepentirse si no era culpa suya?

—¿Te encuentras bien?—la voz de su compañero lo regresó al presente.

—Sí—respondió Uchiha, atropellando las letras.

Se alejó de Naruto, y se incorporó, para después dirigirse a su propia cama y recostarse sobre ella, con sus negros orbes fijos en el techo. Pensando.

Necesitaba lograr que Naruto olvidara a su hermano.

—No lograrás que te ame—dijo de pronto, insensible, no se daba cuenta del daño que esas palabras le hacían al rubio.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó Naruto, mostrándose confundido, aunque en el fondo sabía de lo que Uchiha hablaba.

—Tu hermano. Nunca te va a corresponder, soy la única opción que tienes.

Naruto no dio respuesta.

—Sabes que tengo razón—Sasuke retomó la palabra. Hablaba sin pensar, era obvio, en parte le dolía decirle esas palabras a Naruto, pero era un Uchiha, y un Uchiha NUNCA se arrepiente de nada, jamás se muestra débil y siempre obtiene lo que quiere; y, esta vez, lo que quería era Naruto.

—Bastardo—fue lo único que el rubio atinó a decir, no se le ocurría otra cosa, sólo insultos.

Estaba consiente de que quizás Sasuke tenía razón, pero no le importaba.

Se incorporó y, sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación dando un portazo que resonó en los tímpanos de Sasuke. Como si ese molesto sonido le ordenará que no fuera cruel con su rubio compañero.

Sasuke no apartó la vista del techo y no dejaba de pensar en el rubio.

Un sonido interrumpió su tranquilidad. Del bolsillo de su pantalón extrajo un teléfono móvil y lo contesto de mala gana, ¿quién era el idiota que osaba interrumpir su momento de paz?

Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió escuchar la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea.

Itachi, siempre Itachi, ¿no podía dejarlo en paz ni siquiera un maldito día?

—¿Cómo has estado?—cuestionó el mayor.

—Mal—respondió Sasuke, colgando el móvil.

Pocos minutos después recibió un mensaje de texto: no era necesario que te marcharas Decía dicho mensaje.

—Ya no molestes—gruño Sasuke, apagando su celular.

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8

**Agradecimientos: Jinjuriki del Jubi, Kkshi-lover, Enit Shadow, Aiko Echizen Li.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

Capitulo 8.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que lo conoció? ¿Un par de días? ¿Una semana? Lo cierto es que tenía muy poco tiempo de conocerlo, menos de una semana. Aún así lo tenía presente todo el tiempo, cada minuto del día lo veía en sus pensamientos. Se sentía frustrado al no poder alejar esas imágenes de su cerebro, ¿por qué rayos pasaba eso?

Se maldecía internamente.

—¿Me gusta… o no me gusta?—se preguntaba, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos golpeaban el escritorio.

Meneó la cabeza, en un inútil intento por alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.

—¡Por supuesto que no me gusta!—exclamó furioso, levantándose de la silla y golpeando el escritorio con ambos puños, un fuerte golpe que a cualquiera le causaría dolor, pero la ira no le permitía ese sentimiento físico a él.

Giró su vista hacia la cómoda, para ver una fotografía que se encontraba sobre esta. La imagen de Itachi se desvaneció velozmente, siendo remplazada por la imagen que se encontraba sobre la cómoda. De nuevo su hermano menor, sonriendo alegremente, como si nada importara.

De alguna forma, sentía como si lo traicionara.

_Traicionar…_

¡No! ¿Cómo podía traicionarlo si jamás fueron nada? Sólo eran hermanos, y seguramente al menor se la pasaría ese tonto amor que sentía por Deidara.

—Necesito aire fresco—dijo Deidara en voz alta, para si mismo.

Salió de su habitación a paso lento, sin ganas de nada.

Por un lado sentía la necesidad de disculparse con Naruto y, por otro lado, no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Itachi.

Se detuvo cerca de las escaleras al recordar la imagen del Uchiha. Nuevamente invadía sus pensamientos y, aunque en el fondo conocía el motivo, se negaba a aceptarlo.

¿Amor? No podía estar enamorado de alguien tan arrogante—según su parecer—como Itachi Uchiha, ¿o sí?

Sacudió su cabeza, moviéndola de forma negativa.

—Ya basta, no me gusta—se dijo a si mismo, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar, ignorando su deseo de destruir cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

Suspiró para calmarse, y siguió con su caminó, tratando de ya no pensar ni en Itachi, ni en Naruto.

Itachi se encontraba en una situación parecida a la del rubio.

Mantenía sus oscuros orbes fijos en el infinito, pensando en ese nombre: _Sasuke. _

Itachi, como todo buen Uchiha, no era de los que mostraban sus sentimientos con facilidad.

Siempre se comportaba de una forma tan fría y arrogante, le costaba mucho abrirse a las personas que no conocía, incluso le costaba ser abierto con su propia familia.

Pero con su hermano menor era diferente, a él le tenía mucho cariño, demasiado. A cualquier persona _normal _eso le parecería raro, ya que eran hermanos y, por lo tanto, su amor tenía un límite. Sobrepasar dicho límite podría traerle muchos problemas, sería rechazado por la sociedad y por su misma familia, pero no le importaba. Lo único importante para Itachi era su hermano pequeño.

Por esa razón no pudo evitar contarle sus sentimientos, no mantenerlos ocultos por siempre, aunque quizás así hubiera sido mejor, quizás debió callarse y guardarse su amor en lo más profundo de su corazón. Ahora era inútil pensar en eso, su hermano menor, su Sasuke se había marchado al escuchar la confesión.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a deprimirse con algo como eso, no era propio de él. Aunque amara a Sasuke, quizás podría transferir ese amor a alguien más, o esperar a que el menor se decidiera a volver o que, por lo menos, contestara a sus llamadas.

Suspiró, no tenía mucho caso pensar en eso, tenía que actuar si quería ver a Sasuke una vez más. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Apartó la vista de la ventana, y salió de su habitación. Necesitaba dar un paseo por el exterior, eso le ayudaría despejar su mente.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Agradecimientos: Jinjuriki del jubi, Kkshi-lover, Eru Lawlieth.  
**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama

Capitulo 9

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, pensando, y maldiciendo internamente. Se supone que la caminata era para alejar todo pensamiento sobre su hermano, pero había resultado al revés. Conforme pasaba el tiempo su mente atraía más recuerdos sobre el menor.

—Maldición—pronunció deteniendo sus pasos.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un parque y se acercó a una de las bancas, sentándose en la misma.

Suspiró, y después gruñó cuando la imagen de su hermano menor se desvaneció siendo remplazada por la un joven de cabello negro.

Aún no se daba cuenta de que, a su lado, había alguien con la mirada clavada sobre él.

—¿Qué rayos me ves?—cuestionó el rubio al sentir la insistente mirada sobre su figura, pero sin dignarse a observar al joven que se encontraba a su lado.

El joven no respondió, seguía con su mirada clavada en el rubio, observándolo de forma indiferente.

—¿No piensas res…?—el rubio calló al girar su rostro y descubrir a lado de quien había tomado asiento.

Él. De nuevo él. Tenía que verlo diario en la universidad y ahora, para empeorar todo, se lo encontraba en un parque.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí—Deidara retomó el habla, con su tono altanero de siempre. Se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y cruzó sus brazos.

—Yo tampoco me lo esperaba—respondió Uchiha.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el rubio, esperando que el moreno le diera una respuesta.

—No te interesa—fue la fría respuesta de Itachi.

Uchiha se incorporó y comenzó a alejarse, siendo detenido por la voz del rubio.

—¡Espera!—exclamó este, sin saber por que. No quería detenerlo, fue sólo un impulso, esa palabra salió sola, él no quería pronunciarla y, sin embargo, ya la había dicho, por lo que ahora Uchiha tenía su oscura mirada clavada en él, indiferente.

—¿Qué?—cuestionó Itachi secamente.

Deidara no sabía que decir, ni siquiera había sido su intención el detenerlo, tan sólo ocurrió.

—Yo…—intentó articular, pero su mente estaba en blanco y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—Me iré si no tienes nada que decir—espetó Itachi.

Durante unos cuantos segundos ninguno de los dos se dignó a hablar, tan sólo se escuchó el débil sonido del viento que movía la cabellera de ambos.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Uchiha se marchó sin más, dejando solo al rubio.

—_Creo que… ¿me gusta?_—pensó Deidara.

Ahora estaba seguro de dos cosas. La primera era que nunca podría corresponder el amor que Naruto le profesaba, y la segunda era que… había alguien de quien se había enamorado, no lo amaba, aún, pero si le gustaba.

En el internado Sasuke no se encontraba en una buena situación, más bien era lo contrario.

Todos los días llegaban mensajes de su hermano a su celular, todos con el mismo contenido. ¿Cómo has estado? y No era necesario que te marcharás, vuelve

Todos los días, cada dos horas encontraba esos mensajes en su celular, ¿qué acaso no se iba rendir? ¿No podía dejarlo en paz ni siquiera por el hecho de que se marcho para NO estar cerca de él?

Maldecir era lo único que podía hacer el menor de los Uchiha al ver lo insistente que era su hermano mayor.

Muchas veces había sentido tentación de responderle diciendo que ya tenía a alguien más, pero estaría mintiendo. Si bien era cierto que alguien le había llamado la atención, lo suficiente para enamorarlo, aún no lograba que su pequeño _capricho_ se fijara en él.

Capricho… ¿De qué otra forma podría decirle al hecho de estar obsesionado por conquistar a una persona en particular?

Sonrió de medio lado al pensar en eso. Si lo pensaba bien, era posible que el hermano mayor del rubio estuviera enamorado de alguien más y, aunque estuviera equivocado, por el momento podría usar eso a su favor.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**Agradecimientos: Jinjuriki del Jubi, Kkshi-lover**

**disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto

* * *

  
**

Capitulo 10

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a rotar. Sasuke miró de reojo como la puerta se abría, dando paso a su compañero.

_Compañero. _Una palabra que antes le resulta molesta ahora le parecía gratificante. Sí, amaba tener a ese rubio de compañero. Algo impropio de él, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse atraído por su compañero. Sólo existía un problema: su objeto de obsesión estaba enamorado de alguien más y, para colmo, era alguien que ni siquiera le correspondía.

Gruño, estaba frustrado. No sólo por el hecho de que Naruto le había rechazado, si no por que la situación del rubio le recordaba mucho a la propia, con su hermano.

Volvió a gruñir, esta vez con más intensidad, golpeando la cama. Recordar a Itachi era lo que más le hacía rabiar.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke—saludó su compañero al entrar, por cortesía.

El mencionado no respondió.

La habitación se llenó de tensión un par de minutos, hasta que, finalmente, Uchiha se digno a hablar.

—¿Y si tu hermano está enamorado de alguien más?—cuestionó, hiriendo la sensibilidad del rubio sin darse cuenta—¿Considerarías entregarte a alguien más?

—Idiota—respondió Naruto.

Esta vez no salió de la habitación, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si también era SU habitación, no sólo de Sasuke?

Se acercó a su cama, sentándose sobre la misma. Agarró la fotografía donde estaban su hermano y él, mirándola con nostalgia.

—¿Te diviertes hiriendo sentimientos ajenos?—cuestionó sin dignarse a ver a Sasuke.

—Me gustas—respondió este como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Y supongo que has conquistado a un sin fin de chicos y chicas hiriendo sus sentimientos, ¿no?—ironizó el rubio, clavando su azulina mirada en la oscura de su —por desgracia— compañero de habitación.

—A muchos les atrae mi físico—respondió altanero.

Decía la verdad, muchas personas se enamoraban de él a primera vista, ¿Quién no lo haría con ese rostro de porcelana, ese cabello negro y un poco y esa mirada indiferente que siempre portaba? Y se enamoraban a un más al conocer su actitud. Era normal, después de todo, las personas siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener. Y Sasuke Uchiha era un premio que no cualquiera podía tener, había que ser muy especial para poseerlo.

—Me disculparas por herir tu ego—dijo Naruto con sarcasmo—pero es imposible que yo siente atracción hacia alguien como tu—aseguró mostrando su lengua cual niño pequeño.

—Cuidado con lo que dices Uzumaki—advirtió Sasuke—podrías arrepentirte en el futuro—aseguró.

—Lo dudo—respondió Naruto—. Tendrían que pasar muchos milenios antes de que eso ocurriera—afirmó.

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en el fino rostro de Uchiha. Se encontraba complacido, al parecer, estaba cerca de lograr su objetivo: atrapar a su compañero, enamorarlo. Se notaba claramente en las expresiones que el rubio ponía.

—Quizás deberíamos adelantar esos milenios, ¿no lo crees?

Sasuke se acercó al rubio, llevó su mano hasta la barbilla de este para alzar ligeramente su rostro y, finalmente, unió ambos labios. No se trataba de un simple roce, sino de un suave beso que el rubio no correspondió, pero tampoco lo rechazó.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

FELIZ NAVIDARK!!! Que Jashin-sama ls bendiga y les traiga muchos regalos ^^

Por mi parte, mi regalo será subir tres capitulos seguidos (este, el 11 y el 12)

Salu2


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Sasuke posó sus labios sobre los del rubio, uniéndolos en un suave beso.

Naruto no correspondió, pero tampoco rechazó a Uchiha.

Sasuke se separó de Naruto, sin apartar sus orbes oscuros de la azulina y confundida mirada del rubio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No había nada que decir.

El sublime silenció en que la habitación se había hundido se tornó incomodo cuando el rubio ajo la mirada, como si quisiera llorar pero se resistiera.

En su mente se formulaban demasiadas preguntas, miles de pensamientos iban y venían a la vez. ¿Por qué permitió ese beso? ¿Por qué no intentó detener a Sasuke? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

¿Y su hermano? ¿No se suponía que lo amaba a él y de ningún modo se enamoraría de otro? Un nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en esas cuestiones, una malestar de estomago lo invadió.

Le había declarado su amor a Deidara y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba ahí, frente al Uchiha, en situación entre incomoda y placentera, sin saber que pensar, sin saber que sentir, sin preocuparse por su hermano. Entonces recordó las palabras de Sasuke.

_¿Y si tu hermano está enamorado de alguien más? _

¡Esa frase tenía un sabor tan agrio en ese momento!

Le dolía. Le dolía pensar que Sasuke tenía razón. No quería imaginarse a su hermano con otro que no fuera él. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Quizás sí, pero no le importaba. Lo quería, lo quería para él.

Su mente retrocedió unos cuantos minutos, lo suficiente para que la escena donde Sasuke lo besó se repitiera nuevamente dentro de su mente.

Sintió dos puñaladas, una en el corazón y otra en el estomago.

¡Le había gustado! Ese efímero beso que le fue obsequiado por su compañero de habitación, ¡lo había disfrutado!

Sasuke sólo observa a Naruto, como interrogándolo con la mirada, pero decir palabra alguna.

—Sasuke—dijo el rubio de pronto. El mencionado asintió—. Dime, ¿por qué estás en este internado?

Sasuke tragó saliva.

_¿Por qué estaba en es internado? _

Había una respuesta muy valida para esa pregunta, pero no deseaba decirla. Su situación era igual a la de Naruto, pero invertida. Su hermano mayor estaba enamorado de él, pero él no podía corresponder. Mientras que Naruto sentía atracción por su hermano mayor y este no le correspondía.

—¿Sasuke?—repitió Naruto, esperando una respuesta.

—Por que… alguien esta enamorado de mi, y yo no puedo corresponder—respondió por fin, temiendo la reacción del rubio, pero no lo demostraba. Un Uchiha jamás demostraba su temor.

—Ya veo—dijo Naruto con voz queda—. ¿Quién es esa persona?—indagó.

—Mi hermano mayor—respondió Sasuke aparentando frialdad.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco debido a esa respuesta, incrédulo. ¡Era la misma situación por la que él pasaba! O, al menos, era parecida.

Sí, Sasuke ya tenía alguien más que le amaba con todo su ser y, aunque ese amor no fuera correspondido, Naruto no quería alejar a Sasuke de esa persona, ¿quién era él para hacer algo así?

Si bien Sasuke afirmaba gustar del rubio, ¿quién podía asegurar que no era un gusto pasajero, un amor de adolescente que se pasa con el tiempo?

Se planteaba esas preguntas y no soportaba la idea de separar a dos hermanos, sin importar que uno ya hubiera decidido apartarse del mayor.

¿Qué sentiría él si alguien le quitara a Deidara?

Esa pregunta era la que más le perturbaba. Si le arrebataban a su hermano, a ese ser que tanto amaba, ¿qué pasaría? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Miró a Sasuke. El brillo de sus ojos estaba casi apagado, como el día en que se vio en la necesidad de abandonar su hogar, sin siquiera despedirse de quien amaba.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, una mirada fría que intentaba no dejar salir ningún sentimiento.

—Dame tiempo—pronunció Naruto débilmente.

Sasuke asintió.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

_Tiempo. _

Eso es lo que el rubio le había pedido.

_Dame tiempo_

Ya se lo había dado, le había dado mucho tiempo.

Más de un mes. Se encontraban a mitad del semestre y, en cuanto terminara, el rubio planeaba ir a su casa, con su hermano.

Con ese hermano que Sasuke tanto odiaba. No lo conocía, sólo había visto fotografías de él, pero saber que Naruto se encontraba enamorado de él lo hacía rabiar.

Aunque suene egoísta, no quería que Naruto se marchara, no quería que arreglara las cosas con su hermano. Lo quería ahí, a su lado. Lo necesitaba, aunque le dolía admitirlo.

Caminaba velozmente, como perro enjaulado, dando vueltas alredor del pasillo. Pensando, intentando encontrar una solución.

Había logrado que el rubio sintiera un atracción por él, incluso lo había enamorado. Sin embargo, aún así, Naruto seguía amando a otro, a alguien que no le correspondía.

A alguien que Sasuke odiaba sin conocer.

Se detuvo, gruño, y observó fijamente la puerta.

¿Por qué no entraba? La habitación era suya, además, en esos momentos se encontraba vacía.

Quizás esa la razón, no quería estar dentro de ese lugar rectangular sin su Naruto. Sí, era suyo, de él, no le pertenecía a nadie más.

Se recargó en la pared, meditando la situación. No podía seguir de ese modo, frustrado.

El rubio se acercaba a su habitación, caminado a paso lento, desganado. Definitivamente, la época de examen era la peor época del año para él. En especial se encontraba en un internado al que le habían _obligado_ a entrar.

Suspiró. La verdad era que nadie lo obligó. Su padre le informó que iría a un internado, y él, si saber que responder, no tuvo más opción que asentir. De cualquier forma, de haberse rehusado, seguramente lo habrían obligado. Y, de no estar ahí, posiblemente estaría sufriendo por culpa de su hermano.

Meneó la cabeza. No, Deidara no tenía la culpa de nada, o no totalmente. Era culpa de los dos, Naruto era culpable por sentir ese amor _fraternal_ hacia el mayor, y el mayor por seguirle el juego, por no hacerlo entrar en razón cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando logró vislumbrar al Uchiha en el pasillo, recargado en la pared, mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación que ambos estaban obligados a compartir.

Al principio no le molestaba, en absoluto. No tenía problema en compartir habitación con cualquiera, aunque ese alguien fuera arrogante y soberbio.

Sin embargo, en esos últimos meses las cosas habían cambiado. Sasuke ya no se limitaba a ser un simple compañero de habitación, ahora había algo más. Otro sentimiento que lo atormentaba, no era amistad, no estaba seguro de lo que era. Ni siquiera por su hermano mayor había sentido algo así.

Sin darse cuenta, fijo sus azules ojos en la silueta de Sasuke, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de éste con la mirada, de pies a cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba en sus sentimientos, ¿era odio? ¿Amor?

Retomó el camino hacia su habitación. Sasuke Uchiha aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia, seguía absorto en sus pensamientos sobre la situación con el rubio, y el modo de hacerle olvidar a ese Deidara.

Continuara…

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Ya casi llega lo que la gran mayoría espera: LEMON, pero eso será hasta el siguiente capitulo ;)

Salu2


	13. Chapter 13

Agradecimientos: Aiko Echizen Li, Kkshi-lover

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimto-sama

**Notas del capitulo: **

Etto… no sé que tan permitido este el lemon en esta página, pero, de cualquier manera, no soy muy buena describiendo este tipo de escenas (o eso pienso yo =P) Y, según yo, esto no es muy explicito. Pero repito, eso es a consideración mía. Si ustedes ven que estoy rompiendo la regla de No contenido MA (cosa que dudo y espero no equivocarme ¬¬u) pues, lo mejor que pueden hacer es avisarme para editar.

Mil gracias y espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado.

* * *

Capitulo 13

Se detuvo frente a Sasuke. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, ¿acaso había olvidado a su antiguo amor, su hermano mayor? ¿Tan rápido lo había dejado atrás?

—Sasuke—pronunció, temeroso. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

El aludido posó sus orbes oscuros en la mirada azul cielo que poseía el rubio.

Se sumergieron en el silencio del pasillo. Sasuke veía su reflejo en los ojos de Naruto, asimismo, el rubio también se vislumbraba a si mismo en la oscura mirada del Uchiha.

De manera inconciente, el moreno llevó su mano al rostro de su compañero, acariciando su mejilla.

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a inclinarse lentamente, sus labios se acercaron a los de Naruto. Éste también realizó la misma acción que su compañero que, dentro de poco, sería algo más que su compañero. De hecho, podría decirse que ya eran más que compañeros.

Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron.

_Tierno, suave, complaciente. _

Esas tres palabras describían perfectamente aquel besó que se dieron en esos momentos.

—¿Has olvidado a tu hermano?—cuestionó Sasuke una vez que se separaron.

Naruto escondió su mirada entre los flequillos de cabello dorado que colgaban sobre su frente. Sujetó la camisa de su _compañero _y se acercó al cuerpo de éste, aferrándose con fuerza, como si ya no quisiera irse de su lado.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la acción; lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en este momento fue abrazar al rubio.

Él no era de los que hacían eso.

_Abrazar, besar_.

Cosas como esas eran demasiado cursis para alguien como él. Pero, ese joven a quien le proporcionaba el calor de sus brazos, era alguien especial, alguien muy especial.

No sabía el por qué, sólo sabía que ese chico de cabellos dorados cual rayos del sol había despertado en su interior un sentimiento que nunca pensó sentir. Un sentimiento que ya alguien había sentido por él, pero no logró corresponder. Ahora eso era lo que sentía. Y, aunque al principio no fue correspondido, parecía que las cosas ya habían mejorado.

El rubio levantó su rostro para clavarle la mirada a Sasuke.

—Aún no lo olvido—dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta anteriormente hecha.

Sasuke sintió como una puñalada justo en el corazón.

_Aún no. _

Después de todo, aún seguía pensando en ese ser que no le correspondía y que, probablemente, jamás lo haría, jamás sentiría lo mismo que Naruto sentía por él.

—Pero—prosiguió Uzumaki, separándose del cuerpo de Sasuke—ya olvidé la razón por la cual lo amaba—aseguró, sonriendo calidamente.

Sasuke, inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras, se abalanzó sobre su interlocutor, robándole un eso.

Naruto sintió los labios de Sasuke apoderándose de los propios, sintió como su labio inferior era mordido, obligándolo a abrir la boca para que la lengua de su compañero pudiera entrar en ella.

Naruto correspondió el beso, mientras retrocedía para recargarse en la puerta de su habitación y girara el pomo desesperadamente.

Entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

Los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a descender, llegando al cuello de Naruto, recorriéndolo y dejando marcas de mordidas en el proceso, marcándolo como suyo. El rubio no opuso resistencia. En su interior no estaba muy seguro de seguir con eso, pero algo le decía que se dejara hacer, que ese chico, Sasuke, podría… no, más bien, era el indicado.

Sasuke introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa de Naruto, para acariciar su abdomen.

—Sasuke—pronunció Naruto, casi se escuchó como un gemido. Casi.

El mencionado se separó de quien le hablaba.

—Quítate la ropa—pidió, aunque sonó más como una orden que como una petición.

—Me la quitaré si quiero—respondió Uzumaki con una mirada desafiante—. Pero primero debo quitarte la tuya.

Tras esas palabras, le robó un fugaz besó a Sasuke. Llevó sus manos al pantalón de éste, e quitó el cinto y, cuando planeaba quitárselo —junto con la ropa interior— Sasuke lo empujó hacia la cama, y se colocó varios centímetros encima de él, apoyándose en sus manos que se encontraban una a cada lado del rubio.

—Quizás yo deba quitarte la ropa a ti—dijo Sasuke, poniendo sus labios sobre los de Naruto, oprimiendo con fuerza.

Se separó a los pocos segundos, con una sonrisa de victoria adornando su rostro de porcelana.

De forma torpe desabrochó el pantalón de Naruto, y se lo arrancó sin perder tiempo, juntó con la ropa interior.

Planeaba despojarlo también de su camisa, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Naruto rodó en la cama para terminar encima de él. Ahora las posiciones se cambiaban.

—Es mi turnó de quitarte tu ropa—dijo, dedicándole una bella sonrisa al Uchiha.

Sasuke rodeó, con sus brazos, el cuello de Naruto, y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

De nuevo se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Oportunidad que Sasuke aprovechó para llevar uno de sus brazos a la camisa del rubio e intentar quitársela al momento de separarse. Lo logró.

—Yo gano—declaró con sorna.

Naruto sonrió gentilmente, cerrando sus azulinos ojos, llenos de alegría. De nuevo los abrió.

Y, sin previó aviso, despojo a Sasuke de su pantalón y ropa interior.

Sasuke giró sobre la cama, terminando de nuevo sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. Se quitó su playera negra y, tras esa acción, comenzó a lamer el torso del menor.

Al llegar a una de las tetillas de su compañera, comenzó morder y lamer. Escuchó los leves gemidos que Naruto dejaba escapar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para escucharlos? Ya no importaba, lo importante era que ya lo tenía, ya era suyo.

Naruto pronunció su nombre seguido de un gemido, mientras éste seguía jugando con sus tetillas: mordiendo, lamiendo y besando.

Una de las manos de Sasuke se encontraba en la espalda de Naruto, acariciándola con movimientos suaves, mientras, con la mano libre, acariciaba el miembro del rubio.

—Sasuke—Naruto volvió a gemir.

Sasuke ascendió al cuello de Naruto, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo y besándolo, al igual que había hecho con las tetillas y el resto del torso.

De nuevo llegó a los tersos labios que pertenecían a su rubio compañero. Los apreso en un torpe y desesperado besó.

Se separó, sus manos dejaron la tarea que realizaban segundos atrás. Separó su cuerpo unos centímetros. Naruto lo miró con sus ojos azules, centellantes, llenos de lujuria.

Sasuke lamió sus dedos de forma seductora, sin apartar sus oscuros orbes de su compañero. Tres dedos fueron los que se llenaron de su calida saliva. Tres dedos que pronto estarían en el interior de su compañero.

Lo hizo girarse, Naruto no lo dudo ni un segundo. Se giró, quedando boca abajo.

—Naruto—suspiró Sasuke.

Naruto no dijo nada. A esas alturas, las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

Sasuke mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, provocándole un ahogado gemido.

Introdujo uno de sus dedos. Naruto gimió al sentir el invasor dentro de su entrada.

Sasuke movió su dedo en círculos mientras el rubio seguía gimiendo. Después introdujo otro dedo y después otro. Repitiendo la misma acción que realizo al introducir el primero.

—Tu hermano ya no es importante—susurró al oído del rubio.

—Mi hermano es mi familia, pero a quien amo ahora… es a ti—respondió Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

Sacó sus dedos del interior del rubio y los reemplazo con su excitado miembro. Lo introdujo lentamente para no lastimar demasiado al su, ahora, amante.

Eso sólo fue el principio que dio lugar a embestidas y gemidos, caricias, palabras de amor, lujuria. Al final, los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Teniendo como único testigo a esa habitación en la que _hicieron el amor_ por primera vez.

Primera vez de muchas.

Continuara…

* * *

NOTAS FINALES:

Con esto termina lo que se refiere a la historia de Sasuke y Naruto, los siguientes capitulos estaran enfocados a Itachi y Deidara. Espero que sigan leyendo los capitulos que faltan y que sigan dejando sus lindos comentarios, se agradecen mucho ^^

Feliz año nuevo a tods!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Agradecimientos: Kkshi-lover**

**Disclaimer: **Itachi y Deidara son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Si fueran de mi propiedad, Itachi seguiría vivo y tendría una relación incestuosa con Sasuke xD (ITACHI!!! T__T kero que reviva TT__TT)

Capitulo 14

Su azulina mirada permanecía distraída. Observando hacía ningún punto fijo al frente del aula y, de vez en cuando, desviándose hacia el lado derecho, donde se encontraba él: Itachi Uchiha.

Esas últimas semanas no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el Uchiha. Ya ni siquiera pensaba en su hermano menor, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido en su relación fraternal. Incluso había llegado a la conclusión de que, probablemente, su hermano menor también había encontrado a alguien más a quien profesarle amor.

—Deidara— escuchar su nombre en un tono tan rígido provoco que su mente volviera a la realidad, y que su atención se posara sobre el hombre que impartía la clase.— Pon atención— sentenció el hombre.

El estudiante rubio asintió.

Su mente no tardó en volver a divagar, pero con esa misma velocidad se bajo de su nube, al escuchar algo de un trabajo en equipo y el nombre de la persona que… amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo. Sí, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir de esa forma, por enamorarlo al poco tiempo de haberlo conocido.

—Itachi y Deidara trabajaran juntos— sentencio el profesor.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron grandemente y se posaron en su nuevo compañero de equipo. Pensaba protestar, pero ya tenía demasiados problemas con ese, según él, amargado profesor que, también según él, estaba en su contra. Además, posiblemente esa sería una buena oportunidad para conocer un poco mejor a Uchiha.

Las clases finalmente habían acabado, al menos por ese día. Y muy pronto también acabaría el semestre. Lo cual no era del todo bueno ya que significaba… el regreso de su hermano, quizás permanente.

Suspiró, para después mirar de soslayo al joven junto al cual caminaba.

—¿Cuándo quieres comenzar con la investigación?— cuestionó sin mucho interés.

—Estaba pensando en comenzar hoy mismo, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?— respondió Itachi efectuando otra pregunta. Con una tonalidad fría en su voz.

—¿Dónde la haremos? ¿En tú casa, en la mía, o prefieres ir a una biblioteca?

—Iremos a mi casa— espetó el Uchiha.— ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

Itachi detuvó sus pasos para clavarle su oscura mirada al su rubio acompañante.

—Por mi no ha problema— aseguró este sin muchos ánimos.

El trabajo, aunque tuviera un valor de la mitad de la calificación final, le importaba demasiado poco, por no decir nada. Tampoco le interesaba el lugar donde realizaran la investigación, el punto era estar cerca de Itachi. Necesitaba saber si lo que había comenzado a sentir por él realmente era lo que muchas personas llaman amor.

Movió su cabeza de forma negativa ante semejantes pensamientos. Sí, Uchiha le gustaba, eso era obvio. Pero de ninguna forma podría llegar a ser amor.

Itachi retomó la camita.

—Si te molesta ir a mi casa, podemos ir a la tuya o a una biblioteca— dijo sin cambiar la frivolidad de su voz.

El rubio negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ya te lo dije, por mi no hay problema en ir a tu casa— afirmó observando de soslayo a su compañero—. _Cualquier lugar estará bien mientras este a tu lado— _Finalizó con un pensamiento.

Continuara…

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Y aprovechando este espacio, haré publicidad descarada sobre mi intento de novela original xD. Se titula: Angels y, aunque al principio puede parecer algo infantil (o eso pienso yo), sólo la recomiendo leer a mayores de 16 años (ya verán por qué ;))

La historia NO es yaoi ni shonen-ai, pero si hay insinuaciones que dan a entender lo contrario [inserte risa malvada] Además de contar con personajes —hombres— muy yaoizables jaja.

La dirección es: angels-by-sabakuno-halliwell . blogspot . com (quiten los espacios)

Los espero ahí… si es que deciden pasarse, claro.

Salu2 y mil gracias =D


	15. Chapter 15

**agradecimientos: Jinjuriki del Jubi, Kkshi-lover, Haneko-chan**

**disclaimer: **los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama

**Notas del Capitulo: **Antes de pasar al capitulo, les tengo una noticia que podría ser buena o mala, dependiendo del punto de vista: El final de la historia se acerca. Más detalles en las notas finales, por el momento, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 15

El joven de cabellera negra entró a la residencia con pesadez. Se dejo caer en un sofá de color tan negro como la misma noche, sacó un libro de su mochila y la arrojo lejos, sin dignarse a observar donde había caído el objeto.

Junto con él venía un rubio, que se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando los movimientos del moreno.

—Cierra la puerta— dijo éste con voz severa, como si de una orden se tratase.

El rubio soltó un bufido e hizo lo que su _anfitrión_ pidió.

—¿No sería mejor realizar el trabajo en tu habitación?— interrogó el rubio, dejándose caer en el sofá, a un lado del Uchiha—. Para que nadie nos moleste— se apresuró a aclarar en cuanto sintió le fría mirada de Itachi penetrar sobre él.

—Mis padres están de viaje, y mi hermano en un internado— respondió Itachi, hojeando el libro que sus manos sostenían.

…_y mi hermano en un internado. _

Esa frase resonó en la mente del rubio, como un recordatorio de lo que había ocurrido entre él y su propio hermano menor, Naruto. Sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa, quería… No. Necesitaba alejar todo pensamiento involucrado con Naruto de su mente.

—Ya veo— articuló con voz queda, extrayendo un libro de su mochila y comenzando con la lectura. Algo de ese libro debía servir para realizar el trabajo que su _querido_ profesor había pedido.

…_y mi hermano en un internado._

Al Uchiha también le habían afectado las palabras que él mismo pronunció. ¿Aún lo extrañaba? No estaba seguro. Quizás, sólo quizás, que Sasuke se fuera pudo haber sido lo mejor para ambos. Si lo tuviera ahí, con él, seguro sería aún más doloroso sentir el rechazo. Y quizás ya hasta lo estaba olvidando…

Miró de soslayo a su rubio compañero, el cual leía desganado el libro.

—¿Qué?— inquirió Deidara al sentirse observado, girando su rostro para devolverle la mirada al Uchiha.

—¿Alguna vez has amado?—soltó este de repente, pero sin dejar a un lado la frialdad de su voz.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

El rubio desvió su mirada. ¿Amar? ¿Era eso lo que había sentido por su hermano menor? ¿Era eso lo que ahora sentía por su compañero?

—Sólo responde— insistió Itachi.

—No creo que amar sea la palabra adecuada— la mirada azul de Deidara, nuevamente se encontró con los oscuros orbes del Uchiha.

—¿Y cuál es la palabra adecuada?

—No lo sé—respondió el rubio, cortante—. Ni me interesa.

La mirada azulina del rubio volvió a desviarse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener una lágrima traviesa que amenazaba con escapar.

Una mano se posó sobre la mejilla del rubio, la acarició con cierta delicadeza, casi con ternura. Se posó sobre el mentón y obligó lo obligo a alzar su vista nuevamente.

—Yo si he amado— aseguró Itachi, mirando fijamente los ojos azules de Deidara, en espera de alguna reacción—. Y sigo amando— prosiguió al no observar ninguna reacción—. A la misma persona, pero no con la misma intensidad. Y… creo que la empiezo a olvidar.

—No me interesa—interrumpió Deidara.

—Hay alguien más que ha comenzado a invadir mi corazón— continuó Itachi, dandole poca importancia al comentario del rubio.

—Yo también he comenzado a olvidar. Y hay alguien más que me gusta. No sé si haya logrado penetrar en mi corazón, pero estoy seguro de que me gusta— se atrevió a confesar el rubio.

Los labios del Uchiha se posaron sobre los del rubio, en un tierno besó que no duró mucho.

—¿Quieres que intentemos amarnos con el fin de olvidar nuestro dolor?— cuestionó mirando directamente los ojos del rubio.

La respuesta que obtuvo fue… un beso, igual al anterior. Pero cobró un poco más de intensidad conforme avanzaron los segundos.

fin...?

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Como mencione en las notas del capitulo, la historia llega a su final. Sólo falta el Epilogo (Capitulo 16) que incluira lemon ItaDei, y será el fin de todo.

Gracias a todos por leer, y nos leemos en el epilogo ^^


	16. Epilogo

**Agradecimientos: Kkshi-lover**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama**

EPILOGO.

El tiempo había pasado. Ya habían concluido las clases. Lo que significaba: Vacaciones. Al fin el tiempo de relajarse, descansar, quedarse despierta hasta la madrugada y levantarse hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Pero eso no era lo que le importaba. En lo que pensaba su mente no era en el tiempo libre, ni en lo que haría hasta que este diera por finalizado. No. Su mente sólo podía formular una pregunta: Él… ¿Lo visitaría?

Suspiró. Obviamente la respuesta era negativa. Después de todo, la razón por la que se fue era que no quería afrontar los sentimientos que le profesaban. Sin embargo, ese problema se había acabado.

Itachi levantó la bocina del teléfono, decidido, aunque dudando internamente. Presionó las teclas necesarias, una a una, sin retractarse.

—¿Quién habla?— escuchó al otro lado del aparato.

—Uchiha— respondió, frívolo como siempre—. Itachi Uchiha. Quiero que me comunique con mi hermano menor, Sasuke Uchiha— informó.

La secretaria le pidió que esperara unos momentos, y así lo hizo. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—Itachi.

Finalmente, tras varios minutos. La voz de su hermano, que le hablaba secamente, se escuchó en la bocina.

—Hace tiempo empezaron las vacaciones, ¿no piensas dejar ese internado, aunque sea por este periodo de tiempo.

—No.

Lo que temía una respuesta negativa. Pensaba explicarle que ya no necesitaba mantenerse alejado, que ya le había olvidado, que… tenía a alguien más, alguien a quien entregarle su corazón. Pero la voz de Sasuke retomó el habla antes de que el pudiera articular alguna silaba.

—Conocí a alguien, y quiero quedarme a su lado— aseguró el menor, disimulando que temía a la reacción de su hermano mayor.

—Ya veo. Yo también he conocido a alguien más— confesó Itachi para sorpresa de su hermano—. Espero que seas feliz— tras esas últimas palabras, cortó la llamada sin dar tiempo a una respuesta por parte del menor.

Itachi avanzó hacía la puerta, ya que desde hace rato había estado escuchando unos molestos golpes. Que de pronto dejaron de ser tan molestos cuando vislumbro a la persona que lo visitaba.

—Creí que tu hermano regresaría hoy— dijo.

—Decidió quedarse— respondió el rubio, permitiéndose el pasó a la residencia Uchiha—. Conoció a alguien más.

—Ya veo— Itachi cerró la puerta con candando, y también cerró las persianas. Lo que haría a continuación… no quería que ningún vecino chismoso se diera cuenta de sus acciones.

Rodeó el cuerpo de Deidara con sus fuertes brazos.

—Mi hermano también conoció a alguien más— informó, lamiendo el cuello de su, ahora, amante.

—Itachi— se quejó el rubio.

—No hables— susurró Itachi al oído de su novio.

El Uchiha empujó al rubio hacia el sofá más cercano, recostándolo en el mismo para que quedara debajo de él. Lo observó directo a sus orbes azules, por primera vez sus ojos negros no demostraban frialdad. Lo que demostraban era… deseo, lujuria.

La juguetona mano de Itachi se introdujo por debajo de la camisa que portaba el rubio. Le acarició el abdomen con movimientos suaves, y ascendió hasta llegar a uno de los pezones para jugar con él un poco. Mientras el afectado soltaba débiles gemidos.

Deidara buscó los labios de Itachi, lo besó con desesperación.

—Es injusto— reclamó con enfado fingido.

Se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado en el sofá y obligando al Uchiha a retirar la mano intrusa.

—¿Tú crees?—inquirió Itachi. Llevó sus manos a la cadera del rubio, acarició la tela de la camisa y, sin previo aviso, logró que el torso de su novio quedara descubierto—. A mi me parece muy justo— aseguró, retirando su propia camisa esta vez, ante la atenta mirada de Deidara.

Los ojos azules del rubio se impregnaron de lujurio. Y se apresuró a posar sus manos sobre el abdomen de su amante. Primero lo acarició con movimientos lentos y circulares, para después descender hasta donde se encontraba el pantalón, y quitar la molesta prenda sin que Itachi lograra reaccionar a tiempo.

—Creo que ahora tu eres el injusto— declaró Itachi, disimulando su asombro.

Deidara respondió dedicándole una mirada que, según él, lo retaba a ser el activo de la relación, al mismo tiempo que se despojaba de su propia prenda. Ahora ambos estaban semidesnudos, sólo la ropa interior cubría sus miembros que comenzaban a excitarse.

—_Quien retire la última prenda… ganara el derecho de ser el activo—_ pensaron al mismo tiempo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con miradas penetrantes.

Antes de que lograra reaccionar, Deidara ya se encontraba envuelto en un abrazo de su amante.

—Soy el activo— Itachi cantó victoria, lamiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su rubio novio—. No podrás ganarme— afirmó.

Itachi comenzó a recorrer el cuello del rubio, lamiendo, besando y mordiendo. Descendió hasta llegar al abdomen, dio un beso, y después se apartó unos centímetros del cuerpo de su amante. Lo miró a los ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura de éste. Deidara, al ver las intenciones de Itachi, intentó evitarlo, pero el Uchiha apresó sus muñecas.

—Ya te lo dije, no podrás ganarme— reafirmó. Con delicadeza llevó una de las manos del rubio hasta sus labios, y besó el dorso de la misma, para después soltarla.

Empujó a Deidara para que nuevamente quedara recostado en el sofá.

Otra vez llevó una mano hasta la cintura del rubio y, sin perder tiempo, arrancó la única prenda que quedaba. Después se despojo de la ropa interior que el mismo portaba.

—Ya veo que nadie te gana— admitió Deidara. Itachi asintió.

Se recostó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y le ofreció un par de dedos, que éste lamió con gusto. Itachi acarició la espalda de Deidara, descendiendo hasta llegar a los glúteos, que también acarició antes de introducir el primer dedo en la entrada del rubio.

Deidara gimió al sentir la invasión del primer dedo, y gimió con más fuerza al sentir la intromisión de un segundo dedo. Ambos dedos se movieron en su interior, dándole el placer que requería.

Itachi lamió la mejilla del rubio, y en voz baja le advirtió que reemplazaría los dedos con su ya erecto miembro.

—Hazlo— pidió el rubio.

Itachi obedeció. Retiró ambos dedos y los reemplazo con su miembro.

El vaivén comenzó, primero era lento, pero fue aumentando la velocidad con el pasar de los minutos.

El rubio gemía, pedía… No, rogaba más. E Itachi le concedió todo el placer deseado. Hasta que llegó el momento final, cuando ambos llegaron al máximo éxtasis, y se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Quiero que esto dure para siempre— dijo el rubio, aforrándose al cuerpo de Itachi. Recibiendo como respuesta un beso en los labios.

Fin.

**Notas Finales:**

Les agradezco mucho a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta el final, especialmente a los que dejaron comentarios ;).

Por supuesto, también les agradezco el buen recibimiento otorgado a esta historia, ya que, aunque no es la primera vez que público un fanfic, este es el tercer fanfic que publico en esta comunidad y, de hecho, también es el primer long-fic publicado en esta web (los otros son, en su mayoría, simples viñetas)

Para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, estoy a su disposición tanto en mi blog como en mi e-mail (ambos los pueden encontrar en mi perfil)

Nuevamente, gracias y espero tener su apoyo para futuros proyectos ^_^


End file.
